


The New Girl in Town

by knoxie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beacon Hills, Beacon Hills High School, Beacon Hills Lacrosse Team, F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 15:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2352980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knoxie/pseuds/knoxie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>It didn't end so well in Mexico. Peter ran away and Malia followed him. They went to look for desert wolf.</i><br/><i>Braeden broke up with Derek and took another job for Calaveras. Lydia was still trying to find out all her abilities.</i><br/><i>Only Stiles had nothing, nobody, so he focused on the school, until one day, the new girl moved to Beacon Hills.</i><br/>I know my english is not that good, it's not my first language, so my apologies for every mistake I make.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Girl in Town

 

It was long way home for Stiles. ,,Are you okay?" asked Scott. He was sitting in a car next to Stiles, who was driving his car. He felt like this car was the only thing that remained him.

,,Yes," was Stiles's only response. He was looking forward on the road, so he didn't have to look back at Scott. Of course, Scott could hear his heartbeat, he could tell that Stiles was lying, but he didn't say anything. Nor did Kira in the backseat.

Stiles was anything but okay. He was upset, Malia didn't even say goodbye. Her and Peter ran away right after Peters and Scotts fight. Nobody knew what did Peter tell her, but obviously it was enough for her, to run away with him. Without valediction.

...

,,What the hell were you thinking?!" Stiles was in his fathers office sitting on a chair. His father was looming above him. ,,How could you do that? Do you know how scared for you I was?"

Stiles understood why his father was angry, so he only sat there and let him yell.

,,I did it for my friends," he whispered after Sheriff finished his speech. Sheriff sighed and sat on the table in front of Stiles. ,,Look, I know  _why_ wou did that. But you must understand why I want you to be safe. You're not like Scott, or Derek, or any other werewolf, kicune and whatever is Parrish. You can't heal, if anything happens to you, it'll be  _permanent_ !"

Stiles nodded and looked down on his hands. They were grazed. His father was right, he couldn't compare himself with his friends. His father stood up and patted him on a shoulder.

,,Come on, son, let's get something to eat."

...

When the new semester began, everything was normal again. Malia and Peter haven't came back. Scott and Kira were officialy dating and what a sweet couple they were.

Braeden broke up with Derek and left to do some work for Calaveras, so Derek was drowning in work. He mostly helped Lydia in the lake house to discover her Banshee abilities. 

Stiles was most of the time alone. Once in a while, there were no assasins, no alpha pack, well nobody who wanted to kill them, so he could focus on the school. He wanted to make his grades better, so his father could be proud.

,,You coming on today's practise?" asked Scott, walking next to Stiles to the math class.

,,Of course, I was training like every day with Danny," smiled Stiles, as he sat down.

,,With Danny?" Scott was obviously surprised. Stiles put his notebook on the table and frowned on Scott. ,,Yes, with Danny. He's actually fun to be with, since you..." he recoiled.

,,Since I what, Stiles?"

,,Nothing.." answered Stiles and opened notebook. The teacher, miss Coulton, came to the class.

,,So if you could stay quite. I would like to introduce you your new classmate. Say hello to Jessica Park. She's from England. I hope, you'll be all nice and help her out."

Jessica was about 5' 6" tall, she had brown hair and green eyes. She wore bright green short dress, that showed her curves. She was not skinny, but she wasn't fat either. She blushed a little bit, smiled and sat next to Stiles.

Her hands were shaking a little bit as she took out her stuff from her bag.  Miss Coulton started speaking. Stiles didn't listen to her, he was looking at Jessica. He found her pretty, something about her reminded him of Malia. It was her eyes. They were almost the same as Malia's. How he missed her.

But that new girl. Something wasn't right with her. He couldn't tell what it was, but ...

,,Mister Stilinski. Do I have to repeat my question?" miss Coulton was standing right in front of him, with that her angry face. 

,,Hm, what..?"

...

,,Dude, what's wrong with you? You're so unconcentrated, that it's too much even for you." It was after lacrosse team training. Scott was changing nex to Stiles.

,,I don't know man, have you seen this new girl in our geography class?" asked Stiles, putting on his T-shirt.

,,You like her, right?" smiled Scott and petted him on a back.

,,No, Scott, it's just. There's someting... Not right about her. I've been watching her all day. She's just too  _nice_ and polite and..."

,,Stiles!" Scott took his shoulders and shake with him a little bit, ,,if there was something wrong about her, I would know. She's normal, she's just new, so she's just trying to make some new friends. You're too suspicious."

Stiles sighed and nodded. ,,Yeah, you're probably right."

,,You know what?" asked Scott and took his sport bag. ,,You and I, tonight, my place, we can play some video games. Mom has night shift. We can order some pizza and you know, have a bro night like we used to do."

,,What about Kira?" asked Stiles suspiciously, as he headed to his car on the parking lot. 

,,She has some family dinner or what, I don't know." answered Scott and put on his helmet. ,,I'm counting on you, come at eight.& he started his motorbike, put on his gloves and rode away.

,,Sure," whispered for himself Stiles and got in his car. 

,,Oh shit!" he shouted as he looked in the rear-view mirror, when he was reversing. Jessica Park was standing right behind his car.

He stepped off his car and went to her, ,,are you okay?" he asked. 

,,Yeah, I just.. My car is broken and there's nobody here, I know you don't know me, but... Could you give me a lift home please? My father is at work and there's nobody who could drive me home."

She held her hands around her body. She looked a like lost puppy.

,,Yeah, come on. Where do you live?" he asked and got in the car again. She got in as well and fastened her seatbelt. ,,I live in Oak St."

,,Sooo, how do you like Beacon Hills High School?" asked Stiles, trying to act friendly. 

,,Well, it's a change, but I like it. Everybody is so nice here. And friendly," she smiled at Stiles. She had beautiful smile. Stiles had to admit that.

,,Your accent is..."

,,Weird." said Jessica instead of him.

,,Actually, I wanted to say nice." he smiled at her. ,,Why did you move here?" asked her.

,,Work. My father is studying nature around here. You know, plants and so on. As what I understood, there's something special about nature around Beacon Hills, so one day, he came and said: Heeey, we're moving. So that's why we're here." she said with one breath.

,,I'm sorry, sometimes I talk to much when I'm nervous," she blushed again and looked down.

He had to smile again. She liked how shy she was.

,,That's my house." she pointed at red two floor house in the middle of the street. He stopped.

,,Thank you for a ride... ehm..."

,,Stiles, my name's Stiles." he shook her hand.

She took her stuff and headed home, she waved at him as he drove away.

 

 


End file.
